


Strange Magic

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doogie Howser MD
Genre: Double Drabble, Explicitly Referenced Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Mistakes, Memory Loss, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nonconforming bit of a potential sequel to Porn Without Problems that I just couldn't let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Porn Without Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070237) by [MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin). 



“Willow, hold on a minute,” Giles said seriously. “Before I grant you the privilege of submission, there's something I've been meaning to interrogate you about. I can't help noticing that my sex life has gotten quite a bit more interesting lately, and in ways that, objectively speaking, I really ought to feel conflicted about, and yet I don't. Take for example, just the other day, when Buffy and I were masturbating each other to orgasm in the book cage and Xander and Cordelia came in and invited us to join them in a friendly foursome. And, I thought, you know, something isn't right here. This isn't the sort of thing that normally goes on in a high school library. And then, this morning, when I was sodomizing Mr. Snyder in the shower at his apartment, I thought, why did I even come over here last night? We really could have discussed those overdue book fees during school hours.”

Willow's brow furrowed thoughtfully. “I don't know.” She admitted. "It does seem like things have gotten a little... weird lately.” Willow pondered. Something clicked. Something that could be important. “Ever since the night before I woke up in bed with Doogie Howser!”


End file.
